The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Isshin convinces Ichigo to relax and have some fun on a blind date, but Ichigo is in for a rough night when he finds out who the mystery girl is! Note: contains lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)**

by Ulquiorra9000

"Dad, I'm telling you, I'm _fine_."

Ichigo had already said this four times today, but by now he was pretty sure that Isshin wasn't getting the message. Ichigo stood there in the living room late that afternoon, hands on his hips, his best defiant scowl locked and loaded.

It was like talkin' to a brick wall!

"Son, son," Isshin said in a false sagely voice. He paced back and forth, wearing his white blazer over a Hawaiian shirt, a finger held up for emphasis. "You're a hero for saving the Soul Society from Yhwach's evil schemes. But come on! It's time for a much-needed break. You need this, Ichigo."

Ichigo made an exasperated noise. "Okay, but... a blind date?"

"Dad is right, you know," Yuzu put in. "Brother, you've always been so reclusive. This could be good for you!" She smiled craftily. "Bring out your best side, and you could impress any date of yours."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence and all," Ichigo said, "but I just wanna take dinner upstairs to my room and watch videos on YouTu -"

Isshin aimed that index finger right at Ichigo. "Not so fast! Either you go on that date, or I'll ask your teacher to spread a few well-planned, nasty rumors about you. Good luck with _that_!"

Ichigo scoffed. "You wouldn't."

Then Isshin's eyes took on a cunning gleam, and Ichigo folded. "Jeez, fine! I'll go."

"Wonderful!" Isshin clapped his hands together. "Your date is set for tonight -"

Ichigo stared. " _Tonight_?!"

"- and my... partner and I have already arranged it," Isshin went on, holding up his cell phone. "It'll be perfect! Throw on your most gentlemanly duds and go to this address."

Isshin handed over a slip of paper with Orihime's address.

"She's staying with Orihime, see," Isshin explained. "She's a friend ofyour friends from out of town. And I _know_ she's dying to meet you!"

"Feel free to stay out late with her," Yuzu added kindly. "Have fun!"

Ichigo was about to make some snappy comeback or other when Isshin threw him another surprise: a rental car key!

"I borrowed a fine ride for you to impress the young lady," Isshin said with a big, fond grin. "What's a man without his wheels? It's a Mustang!"

Ichigo felt himself sharing Isshin's grin. "Fine. Challenge accepted."

*o*o*o*o*

"Yeah, I even had to throw in the car," Isshin explained on the phone right after Ichigo had left the house. "A fancy, roofless Mustang. He's stubborn, you know."

He nodded at the response. "You're a genius, my boy, for setting this up. I don't give ya enough credit! I oughta set up a date for _you_ , too..."

The other person hung up in irritation.

*o*o*o*o*

"Ichigo!"

Orihime swung her door open later that evening once Ichigo knocked. She stepped aside. "Just in time. Say hi!"

Ichigo smoothed his black blazer and red shirt. "Good evening, miss - _Candice_?!"

"Well, _there's_ the stud," said Candice Catnipp, hands on her curvy hips, her tongue licking her upper lip, a manic gleam in her eye. "How ya doin', Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at Orihime in horror. "Wh-what's she doing here? I wasn't told -!"

Orihime giggled. "It's a _blind date_ , Ichigo! That's the idea."

"You're just in time," Candice said, and she cupped a hand to her ear. "Hey, is that your ride?"

"Uh... sure," Ichigo said carefully. He had left it idling on the street. "My dad rented a Mustang for me, you see -"

"I like a man with wheels," Candice said slyly, tapping a foot. "C'mon, are we gonna go? Let's do this!"

"S-sure," Ichigo repeated. "You, uh... look really nice, Candice."

He wasn't wrong; the former Sternritter looked classy in a knee-length, form-fitting dress, the fabric a deep hue of jade with gold highlights. Not to mention her black heels and silver necklace, and her opal earrings.

Those opals weren't _real,_ were they?!

"Well, thanks, hon." Candice grinned and stepped past Orihime, and she promptly gave Ichigo a firm slap on the rear. "Lookin' pretty sharp yourself."

Ichigo jumped as though electrocuted (maybe he was!). "Hey, let's save first and second base for later, okay?"

"Is that a promise?" Candice ran a finger along Ichigo's shoulder.

"M-maybe."

Candice chuckled. "You're so shy. I'm gonna fix that. C'mon!" She took Ichigo's wrist and dragged him to his waiting car, and Ichigo barely had time to wave good-bye to Orihime before climbing in and driving off.

"So, uh... is it true that the surviving Sternritter were pardoned since Yhwach and the Wandenreich fell?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound casual as he took a right.

"Sure is," Candice said. "Problem is, life's _boring_ now! I'm glad that my friend set this up for us."

Ichigo nearly choked. "What, my dad?!"

Candice giggled. "No, the other one! Let's call it Mystery Girl or Guy Who Set This Thing Up."

"Long name."

Candice shrugged. "So where are we goin'?"

"I was thinking about this nice burger joint just down the road -"

"Screw that. I was given some cash, and I'm gonna spend it all!" Candice seized the steering wheel and forced Ichigo to turn left through a red light. Cars honked and swerved like frightened geese.

Ichigo yelped. "What the hell!"

"There's this cute restaurant a few blocks down. _Please_?"

It was hard to say no, given how Candace was doing the actual steering. "Fine. But you pay for any tickets we get, driving like this!"

Candace only smiled.

On the plus side, the restaurant really _was_ nice, and Candice dragged Ichigo (his poor wrist!) to a table and plopped herself right down. She snapped her fingers like a firecracker. "Garcon!"

A waiter appeared at once, but looked less than happy. "How may I serve you, young miss, young sir?"

Candice tapped her chin as she frowned at the menu. "What's the special, garcon?"

The waiter's scowl deepened. "Roast duck seasoned with lemon and steamed green beans on the side -"

"That sounds stupid." Candice handed over the menu. "Give me your best pizza, will ya? Chop chop!"

 _She could get that anywhere,_ Ichigo thought. He politely ordered a steak dish and handed back the menu.

Candice smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. "This is great, Ichigo. I don't get out often enough."

"Yeah, 'cause you and your gal-pals blow everything up," Ichigo commented.

Candice giggled again. "Is that so bad?"

"Uh..."

Then Candice shifted a bit in her seat, and Ichigo noticed just how low-cut her dress actually was. He tried not to stare, and failed.

"Admit it," Candice teased him. "You were looking forward to this."

"It was a blind date!"

Candice winced. "Well, if you had _known..._ "

Ichigo paused. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my dad," he said, which was only half true.

"Mmmmhmmm." Candice's smile widened. "Tell me somethin' about you that I don't know."

"Uh..."

"Please?"

Ichigo racked his brains. "Did you know that I once put a soul into a stuffed lion? I named him Kon."

Candice gasped. "Whoa! That sounds really cute! Could you get me one, too? As a present?"

Ichigo winced at the image of two Kons terrorizing every girl at his school. "How about a stuffed bunny or lion that _doesn't_ grope girls."

"Hey, I'd get more action from that toy than I'm getting from you so far."

Ichigo felt his face warm. "The date just started!"

"Yeah, and I'm doin' all the work." Candice crept a hand across the table like a spider. "You gotta meet me halfway, darling Ichigo. Give a girl some fun." She licked her lips again.

It was lucky that the waiter appeared again at that moment with their food.

"Oh, _finally_!" Candice dug into that poor pizza with animal ferocity.

"Hey, we've got all evening," Ichigo said bracingly, but Candice was already done.

"Whew!" Candice patted her stomach. "Sorry, gotta freshen up a bit. See you in a minute." Then she stood up and stalked over to the women's restroom.

Ichigo slumped in his seat and groaned.

The waiter appeared again. "Can I help you, young sir?"

"Oh, I wish."

*o*o*o*o*

"It's not workin'!" Candice pouted in the women's room as Giselle and Meninas joined her.

"What a stubborn boy." Giselle studied Candice's chest. "You've got plenty of cleavage there. But maybe a bit more..."

"No way," Meninas interrupted. "Candice, you need an emotional connection! Find out what he likes."

"He's more boring than I expected," Candice complained. "Grouchy, standoff-ish... you'd think he never met a girl before!"

Meninas looked sad. "The date's a bust?"

"Nope! Just do _this_..." Giselle whispered into Candice's ear.

Candice grinned. "I was just thinking the same thing."

*o*o*o*o*

Ichigo stared when Candice finally came back... with a half-drunk bottle of Chardonnay in hand!

"Whew! Is it gettin' warm in here?" Candice took a swig and offered the bottle. "C'mon, have some fun juice!"

"Put that away!" Ichigo hissed. He glanced around. "Before anyone sees! Where'd you even get that?"

Candice hiccuped. "Rescued it from the kitchens."

Ichigo raised his hand. "Check, please!"

The waiter was back in a flash, and he snorted in fury when Candice threw the check at his face. "Here, garcon! Your money!"

"Young miss, is that a bottle of -?"

Candice took Ichigo's hand again and ran off. "Hurry!" She took another drink on the way for good measure.

Ichigo raced out of the parking lot and back onto the road, his heart racing. "Okay, this is getting crazy, Candice!"

"Damn right it is!"

"No, I mean I'm taking you back to Orihime's."

"Only if you want your dad to ruin your reputation for good. He's got about a thousand embarassing photos of you! He told me."

Ichigo ground his teeth. Was all of Karakura Town conspiring against him?!

"Fine. Where d'you want to go?"

A dancing class, in fact, but the other dance students screamed and ran as Candice's wild moves threw Ichigo at them, and she toppled into the dance instructor.

"Hey, turn up the music!" Candice shouted to no one in particular.

Now Ichigo was the one who took her wrist. "We're leaving!"

Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't burn off Candice's crazy energy, not even at a bowling alley, a karaoke bar, or mini-golf. Candice simply emptied the wine bottle and kept on chuggin', and it was all Ichigo could do to catch up. Until Ichigo parked the car near the river, and the calming effect seemed to sink in.

"Oooooh, this is nice, darling boy," Candice said woozily, letting the breeze toy with her mint-green hair as she relaxed in the passenger seat. "Don't ya think?"

Ichigo nodded. "Feeling any better?"

"Kinda."

 _Heck, might as well..._ Ichigo turned up the radio, and Fleetwood Mac's "You Make Loving Fun" came on. Ichigo nodded to the music's beat, and he smiled. "This is really nice. I think this date turned out okay after all."

"Sure did, hon." Candice tossed aside the empty bottle and it shattered on the asphalt. She turned up the radio volume. "Hey... you wanna make lovin' fun?"

"I could sing," Ichigo said nicely, _hoping_ that was what his date meant.

Nope!

"C'mere." Candice seized Ichigo's shoulders and tossed him into the wide backseat, and she clamored over him, her tongue all over his face. "You taste good!"

"M-maybe it's the steak I had earlier?"

Candice panted as she tried to tug off Ichigo's blazer. "Hey, you promised third base earlier!"

Ichigo went red. "I-I said maybe first or second!" he spluttered.

"Third, honey." Candice got that blazer right off and undid Ichigo's top button. She ran her hands across his chest, her eyes sparking. "Your dad worked hard to set us up!"

"M-my dad is the last person I wanna think about right now!" Ichigo tried to squirm free, but darn it, Candice was strong!

Candice tossed her hair and pried off her heels. "I use lightning, y'know," she slurred. "I can be... very _gentle_ with it. And sensual." She ran her fingers down Ichigo's throat, and little sparks jolted him.

"D-don't go all Voll Stern Dich on me!"

"Don't worry, I'm _gentle_ ," Candice repeated, and she undid another button of Ichigo's shirt. "Wanna see?"

Ichigo suddenly wished that he knew a good body-restraint Kido.

Then Candice got impatient and ripped open Ichigo's shirt, and the buttons scattered. Candice sighed as she ran her hand along his abs, her chest heaving eagerly.

Ichigo wanted to resist at first, but not after he felt a tingling sensation under Candice's hands, and damn it, it felt _good_. He felt his face warm and he relaxed. Hell, Candice was a pretty great girl, once you get to know her!

Encouraged by the music, and Candice's stimulating touch, Ichigo let her lean down and kiss him wetly, her tongue all over the place. He held her hips in his hands, his heart beating excitedly, a pleasant buzz in his mind. "Don't stop," he breathed.

"I won't. We're all alone out here," Candice whispered into his ear. She fiddled with Ichigo's zipper. "It's a magical night! Uryu wanted this for both of us -"

Ichigo felt his mind snap back to reality and he found the strength to push Candice back and sit up. _"Uryu?!"_

Candice clapped a hand over her mouth and sat back. "Whoopsies! Wasn't supposed to say that!"

"Okay, this date's over." Ichigo shook his head. Dammit, how could he fall under Candice's spell like that? And more importantly, that four-eyes Uryu Ishida, of all people, was responsible for this? What the hell!

"We can't be done yet," Candice panted, feebly trying to reach toward Ichigo. "We've... gotta..." Then she slumped over and snored.

Ichigo oriented Candice into a more comfy position, climbed into the driver's seat, and didn't stop driving until he deposited Candice at Orihime's place.

Then he floored it until he reached the Ishida house and banged on the front door. "Uryu! Come out here!" Ichigo demanded.

Uryu obliged. "Don't shout," he said crossly. "What is this about?"

"Your date from hell, that's what." Ichigo ran his hands over his face. "What were you and my dad thinking?!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Candice got drunk and spilled the beans. I know you and my dad set this up."

Uryu nodded. "I see. Look, Ichigo... you're always been a wild one, and I _thought_ that since Candice is the same way, she and you would hit it off! I was trying to do you a favor."

"Yeah, well, your favor tried to get to third base on the first date."

Uryu winced. "I wasn't counting on her getting drunk."

"She stole a bottle from a restaurant."

"Figures." Uryu sighed. "Very well. I apologize for your date. Happy?"  
"Not yet." Ichigo poked a finger into Uryu's stomach, and he grinned wickedly. "It's _your_ turn."

Uryu went red. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do it, Uryu, or I'll tell Keigo that you've always secretly been his best friend, and that you'd _love_ to spend more quality time with him."

Uryu scoffed. "That's not even -"

"Oh, I'll have Orihime, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki spread the word. They're masters at rumors and gossip. You'll never be able to show your face in public again without Keigo wrapping his arms around his best friend forever!"

Uryu stared as he realized that this really could happen. The horror! He swallowed. "F-fine. What do you want from me?"

Ichigo pressed his car key into Uryu's palm. "The car's yours. I can walk home from here, but _you're_ gonna take Candice out on the perfect dream date tomorrow night. All four bases are fair game."

Uryu's face resembled a ripe red tomato with glasses. "Ichigo...!"

"Hey, opposites attract, after all." Ichigo started walking away, waving. "Good luck with your date, buddy! I'm sure you kids will hit it right off!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)**

by Ulquiorra9000

Author's note: I decided to make this into a five-part story! I hope you all like it!

 **Chapter 2**

"This can't be right. Who sends flowers to _boys_?"

Ichigo was already having a rushed morning before school, and as he was wolfing down his hot breakfast, Karin showed him the gift package that had mysteriously appeared on the front porch.

"It's from 'CC', signed with what should be an illegal number of X's and O's," Karin said, clearly fighting a smile as she set down the package in front of her big brother. "And... uh, a few naughty drawings near the bottom."

Ichigo prayed that Isshin was going to keep sleeping in and therefore _not_ lay eyes on the bouquet and gift card package! With trembling hands, Ichigo checked the card and confirmed the worst:

 _"Heeeeeey there, lover boy! I had a GREAT time last night, and the hangover was worth it! I feel a bit better now, though, and I'll see you again soon!_

 _"P.S. Nice try with Uryu. He's got connections, you know. He's a nice guy, but I ain't dating him. You silly boy! -CC"_

Then there were some drawings that Ichigo definitely didn't want to see.

Ichigo groaned and thunked his head on the table. "Just when I thought it was all over! That date was supposd to be a one-time thing!"

"Some girls are persistent, big brother," Yuzu said, patting Ichigo's shoulder. "Now, aren't you going to be late for class?"

Ichigo jumped as though electrocuted, got his bookbag and shoes, and sprinted out the front door.

But things didn't improve at Karakura High.

"Ichigo! You wouldn't believe it," Keigo cried, draping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders in the crowded hallway. "Uryu... he looks happy! It actually kind of freaks me out."

Ichigo went cold. There was only one thing that could cheer up Ishida like that! "I-I'm sure it's nothing, Keigo. Get off me."

Ichigo tried to be tough and nonchalant, but somehow, Keigo's ero-radar could sense what was really going on. So, Ichigo cut his losses and hurried to his desk at Ms. Misato's class, trying to keep his eyes lowered. Luckily, Uryu sat behind him, so he could avoid eye contact. Perfect!

"Students, we've got a transfer student coming today," Ms. Misato said once she stood up behind her desk. She adjusted her classes. "Her name is -"

"Heeeeey, guys! I'm Candice Catnipp!" The classroom door banged wide open, and a familiar girl with mint-green hair marched right in, waving. "Nice t'meet y'all!" She already wore the high school's uniform, and it _really_ complimented her figure!

Ichigo went red and buried his face behind his Japanese history textbook. _No! Nooooo! The underworld demons are testing me! Just stay cool... you're invisible..._

"Where did you say you transferred from, miss Catnipp?" Ichigo heard Ms. Misato ask.

"Uhhhh... from, uh..." came Candice's voice, and some students giggled at her.

"Never mind. Take any seat you like, and we'll start the lesson," came Ms. Misato's voice.

Ichigo then realized that the desk next to him was empty. Empty desks were the devil's plaything!

From behind his book, Ichigo heard familiar footsteps and Candice sighing with content. "Yoo hoo, Ichigo."

Ichigo ignored her. _Why, oh why...?_

Then Candice snatched away Ichigo's book and hit him on the head with it. "Darling, are you ignoring me? C'mon!" Around her, more students giggled.

Ms. Misato stiffened her back. "Miss Catnipp, don't hit -"

"Ichigo was my date last night," Candice said slyly, wrapping her arms around Ichigo, "but he's ignoring me! Could you make him talk to me?"

"Have you never been to a school before?" Ichigo muttered.

Candice shook her head. "No, but feel free to... _teach me..._ all about it." Candice licked her lips.

Ms. Misato went pink. "Let him go. It's time for the lesson! I hope you all are ready for quadratic equations." She started writing on the chalkboard.

Ichigo caught Orihime's eye and tried to make an imploring look. Orihime merely smiled and shrugged.

So, Ichigo wrote a furious note: _"Candice is still staying with you, right? Set her straight! I can't take this!"_ He folded the note into a paper airplane and tossed it.

Orihime caught it and sent her reply: _"Sorry, Ichigo! She's even harder to handle than Rangiku was! But she kept blabbering about how great your date was, and how she wants to go out again... ;)"_

What! Ichigo scribbled his reply and tossed it, but this time, he missed, and the paper airplane hit the back of Ms. Misato's head.

"Hey!" Ms. Misato whirled around. "Who did that?!"

Candice rubbed Ichigo's shoulder. "It was him! He's being naughty! I told him to do it. Maybe we should be punished?"

Ms. Misato's scowl deepened. "Both of you, go stand out in the hallway until I invite you back. I won't allow disruptions."

So Ichigo found himself in the quiet hall with Candice, and he resolutely folded his arms and faced away from her. If he was surly enough, maybe she'd ignore him -

Familiar hands caressed Ichigo's shoulders and neck. "Did you get my package this morning?"

"S-sure I did." Ichigo stared hard at the opposite wall. "It was nice, but girls don't send flowers to boys."

"What, they don't?"

"No!"

"Karakura Town is weirder than I thought," Candice breathed into Ichigo's ear. "Teach me more about it. I'll listen!"

Ichigo felt his face warm as he felt Candice's generous bust press against him. "Just behave yourself. Orihime's doing you a big favor."

"And Uryu is doing us a bigger one, y'know. He made our love possible!" Candice gently licked his ear with a tiny zap.

"We're not lovers!" Ichigo cried, jumping away, heart racing. "Uryu tried to play matchmaker and botched it. And besides..." He pointed an accusing finger. "How did Uryu get out of dating you? I tried to blackmail -"

Candice giggled. "Uryu isn't my type, hon. And he's not scared of you! I bet he's in that class right now, hoping that we -"

"Never see each other again?" Ichigo said hopefully.

Candice mocked a disappointed groan. "You're so stubborn! Hang on..." She wrenched open the classroom door and stuck her head in. "Uryu! Tell Ichigo that we belong together! He ain't listenin' to me!"

Ichigo panicked and dragged Candice back. "What the hell!"

Laughter filled the classroom as Ms. Misato stomped over to the door, red in the face as she pointed down the hall. "Principal's office, _now!_ Both of you!" Then she slammed the door.

Ichigo raised his arms and dropped them by his sides. "Great. You got us into trouble."

"Who's this principal? The boss?" Candice glanced up, scratching her head.

"Yeah. Follow me." Ichigo motioned to her and started down the hall.

Candice caught up and took Ichigo's hand. "Forget that! We can go anywhere now! Show me around Karakura Town. A little morning date." She batted her lashes and smiled.

"I-I can't." Ichigo blushed. "I don't miss school. I don't screw around."

"Where's the bad boy side of you? Show me him!" Candice gave Ichigo's shoulder a gentle shove, her eyes bright. "Please?"

"No!"

Candice shrugged and undid the top button of her uniform shirt. "You're making me a little _desperate_..."

Ichigo swallowed. "Quit messing around."

Candice popped off the next button and gently ran her hands down her chest. "What about now?"

Ichigo felt a tingle go down his spine and he impulsively swallowed again. "Th-that's not funny!"

"It's not a joke, hon." Candice undid the _third_ button and parted the upper half of her uniform shirt, and her smile widened. "Let's have some fun today. Just you and me! Forget Ms. Misato or your principal."

Ichigo tried to look away, but his eyes were magnetized to Candice's chest. "Wh-wh-what d'you think you're doing?!"

"I've gotta get through to you _somehow_." Candice pressed herself closer, eyes half-closed, running a hand down Ichigo's cheek. "I thought human boys _liked_ this kind of thing!"

"D-didn't say I don't." Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut, but darn it, was there a part of him that enjoyed this? Where did that part of his mind come from? It should be fired! This wasn't right!

Ichigo somehow pried himself free, dusting himself off. "Button yourself up. We're in school, you know."

Candice sighed. "That's a shame. Plan B... _girls_!"

She whistled loudly, and from down the hall appeared Giselle Gewelle and Meninas McAllon, zooming along on hirenkyaku. And for some reason, they _also_ wore the school uniform!

Candice pointed at Ichigo's pants. "Phone."

"Of course." Meninas seized Ichigo's arms with her Herculean strength, and Ichigo couldn't squirm free.

"What're you doing?!" Ichigo cried.

Meanwhile, Giselle swiped Ichigo's cell phone from his pocket and tossed it to Candice. "Fire away!" Giselle said happily.

Candice held up Ichigo's phone in triumph. "Ichigo, if you don't admit your feelings for me, I'll send naughty text messages to everyone on your contacts list! Yeah, Orihime taught me about human cell phones and stuff. She told me that _all kinds_ of relationships can be ruined with text messages..." She opened up Ichigo's contact list and hummed to herself. "Tatsuki Arisawa... she sounds cute. Maybe 'you' should text her something dirty. How about something like... hmmmm..."

Ichigo kept thrashing around in Meninas' power-grip. "Don't do that! Tatsuki and I are just friends. She'd kick my butt if I sexted her!"

Candice threw her head back and laughed. "Sexting? Is that what it's called? Genius!"

"It's not funny!"

"I think it is," Giselle put in, her expression goofy.

"Me, too," Candice added. She tilted her head. "Should I sext this Chizuru girl? Or your neighbors? Or even Rukia Kuchiki!"

"N-no!" Ichigo grated. "Byakuya would kill me if I sexted Rukia. And Chizuru likes girls, anyway!"

Candice shrugged. "I can improvise." She smiled and skipped down the hall. "Come and get me!"

Meninas release Ichigo and joined Candice and Giselle down the hall. "Better hurry!" she said, waving.

Ichigo felt like time was slowing down. In one hour, his day had done a total 180 and he was on the verge of sexting every girl in the school! Well, most of them... maybe half...

Same thing! He had to hurry.

"N... noooooooo!" Ichigo sprinted down the hall and pursued Candice and the others down a staircase and out the building entirely. Warm spring air tickled his face as he raced after the three rogue Sternritter girls, and not even the pleasant sunshine or blue sky could cheer him up. He was on the verge of a catastrophe!

Pedestrians jumped out of the way as Ichigo chased the girls down the street and toward a small but lovely public park. "Give back my phone!" Ichigo hollered.

Candice made a show of sending a text message. "Whoops! You just told Tatsuki Arisawa that you wanna nuzzle her bosom and lick honey off her belly! You're so dirty, Ichigo!"

What! That was already one casualty of this mad scheme. Like hell Ichigo would let Candice do any more damage!

"How about Orihime next?" Candice called out over her shoulder. "Maybe you spy on her through your window?"

"I would never do that!"

"Well then, come and catch me!"

Ichigo's feet pounded across the green grass and flowerbeds as he closed in on Candice. Was she slowing down on purpose? Maybe Ichigo had finally caught his break.

Then Giselle Gewelle stopped and stuck out her leg, her expression cunning. "Don't trip!" she mocked him.

There was no stopping in time; Ichigo's legs snared on Giselle's, and he collapsed right on top of Candice in the middle of a flowerbed. Both of them tumbled across the blossoms together, Ichigo coughing on the pollen that they kicked up. Angry bees buzzed off.

Candice came to a halt with Ichigo under her, and she giggled. "Oops! You caught me. Congrats. Here's your prize." She stuffed Ichigo's phone into his pocket, then took his head in her hands and smooched him wetly.

Ichigo peeled himself off Candice's face. "What's the big idea?"

"Look where we are. This place is beautiful," Candice said sweetly. "Come on, don't you want me?"

"This is the most beautiful scene I could imagine," Meninas said fondly, cupping her hands on her cheeks. "Do it, Ichigo!"

"Yeah! Do her!" Giselle added, jumping up and down and waving her arms. "Do her!"

"That's not what I meant!" Meninas cried.

Giselle raised her eyebrows. "Huh? Why not?"

Candice, meanwhile, undid the rest of her buttons and sighed eagerly. "No one can stop us, Ichigo. Just you and me."

Ichigo felt himself go cherry-red at the sight of Candice's lacy red bra. "Jeez, you're not even drunk this time! Are you crazy? This is a park!" But he felt himself become mesmerized by Candice's bust, the sight of her sweat-slick breasts heaving with her breaths, her parted, soft lips...

Candice responded by wrapping her arms around Ichigo and pressing him close. She rubbed her lips on his ear and gave him a tingling zap, like a battery. "Let this happen."

"I-I... uh..." Ichigo felt himself tense up, held close to the nearly-topless Candice. What to do?! If he spurned her, would Meninas or Giselle hit him? Getting punched by Meninas hurt!

Then again, in a nice place like this, maybe things _weren't_ so bad... Ichigo felt himself relax. Could Candice be on to something?

Dammit, there was that mysterious seductive spell again!

Then Ichigo felt a new pair of hands force him to stand up.

It was a cop!

"What d'you kids think you're doing?" the officer demanded. He glared down at Candice. "Cover yourself and get out of here. All of you! Get out of my park!"

Giselle clapped her hands over her cheeks. "Eeeeek! We're in trouble!" But she still had that goofy smile on her face.

"We should do what he says," Meninas commented. "Right?"

Ichigo groaned. "Sorry, officer."

He escorted the three girls back to the sidewalk and put his hands on his hips. "Now do you get it? You can't just rampage around the world of the living. You'll get us all into trouble."

Candice licked her lips. "Then I'll try something more subtle and private next time." She undid her top button again for good measure, and smiled. "So, you got a taste. You want more?"

 _I kind of do._ "No way," Ichigo said resolutely. "We're going back to the school before anyone notices we're gone. Come on."

Candice made a coy expression. "Oh, fine. But sooner or later, I'm getting another dream date! No matter what!"

Ichigo blushed in spite of himself.

And on the way back, it occured to Ichigo that he would soon have to deal with Tatsuki...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)**

by Ulquiorra9000

Author's note: lots more lemons in this chapter! Lots!

 **Chapter 3**

Halfway through his history homework the next evening, Ichigo's ears were still ringing after Tatsuki had cornered him at school and screamed her lungs out at him about harassing her with texts until Ichigo had hastily informed her of Candice's role in that incident. In light of that, Tatsuki had half-heartedly apologized for hitting Ichigo a few times, but only that: half. She didn't let things go easily, did she?

Ichigo was definitely happy to be safe and sound at home, where multiple girls _couldn't_ make his life hell! In fact, he could hear Isshin listening to the TV in the living room, and Karin and Yuzu arguing about something minor downstairs, and the distant churning of the washing machine. A perfectly ordinary evening...

Ichigo jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang and he muttered a curse. "Jeez..."

Then, from downstairs, Ichigo could hear Isshin greeting someone and then whooping with joy. _That_ couldn't be good!

"Ichigo! Your friends are here! Aren't ya gonna say hi?" Isshin called up.

Ichigo felt dread as he rose to his feet, rubbing his head. He glanced at the window; maybe he could just sneak out...

But he found himself marching right downstairs, where Orihime and Candice were waving hi. This evening, Candice wore a sleeveless babytoll tee and short jean shorts and white sneakers, but the manic energy in her eyes was still the same, unfortunately.

"Didn't you get my text, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

'Uh..." Ichigo checked his phone; indeed, there was Orihime's message, ever so politely suggesting that Ichigo should spend more quality time with Candice and "give her another chance ;)". Those darn winking-face emoticons!

Too late to say no.

Candice threw out her arms and wrapped them way too tightly on Ichigo. "I missed you, darling! I'm lookin' forward to spending the whole night with you."

Ichigo made a choked groan. What did she just say?!

Isshin gasped in delight. "My boy... he's finally brought a girl home for the night! He's all grown up! Ichigo, you have my blessing!" Happy tears ran down his cheeks.

Orihime giggled behind her hand as Ichigo wormed his way loose from Candice's death-grip. He rounded on Isshin. "I wasn't gonna have anyone over for the night, dad! We don't even have a spare room!"

"Can't we... share a bed?" Candice leaned in and ticked Ichigo's ear by whispering the last three words.

Ichigo went red. "That's nuts!"

"I'm sure your dad will figure something out for you," Orihime said. She turned to go. "Have a good night."

"W-wait!" Ichigo reached out as though to grip a lifeline. "Why're you doing this?"

Orihime went pink. "W-well... Uryu made a pretty good case for setting you both up. I'm just doing my part, that's all."

Ichigo hung his head. "You're throwing me to the wolves here, Orihime."

Once again, Candice wrapped her arms around Ichigo and nuzzled his shoulder. "I'm not a wolf. I'm a little cuddly puppy!"

"Come on, son, this is great," Isshin declared. He pointed upstairs. "Yuzu! Karin! Accomodations for a girlfriend, stat!"

As though they've practiced this a hundred times (maybe they had!), Ichigo's sisters got out kits for a sleepover and hurried upstairs to get it all ready.

"I'll promise you one thing, Ichigo," Candice said in a honeyed voice into his ear, "I'll be the perfect girlfriend. We'll have so much fun!"

Ichigo winced.

*o*o*o*o*

"This room... it's so...!"

Candice had stalked right into Ichigo's room and turned the place inside-out like a curious dog. She rifled through Ichigo's dresser and ran his clothes through her hands and sniffed them, then ran her hands over his desk, then knelt and tested the texture of the carpet.

Ichigo stared. "You're like a cop."

Candice stuffed one of Ichigo's old sweaters over her head and poked her face out from the turtleneck opening. "I like these clothes! So soft and fancy."

Ichigo laughed in spite of himself. "You kidding? I live a spartan life. Orihime, now _she_ has a full wardrobe. What, are you only used to your old Sternritter uniforms?"

"Yeah," Candice chirped. "And by the way, Orihime wouldn't let me into her closet. I dunno why!"

Ichigo scowled. "Because you'd tear or steal everything in there."

Candice tilted her head. "Hey, maybe you're right." She threw aside the sweater and gasped once she laid eyes on the beach model poster over Ichigo's bed. She hurried over to it and put her hands over the model's chest. She was pink in the face with shock. "Ichigo! How could you? When you've got _me_!"

Ichigo went pink, too, and waved his hands nervously. "H-hey, I don't even know what... _this_... is! Uryu just forced us onto a date and it went badly -"

"Badly?" Candice did a sexy strut to Ichigo, a cowgirl look on her face. "Darling, it was fun! Even if I can't remember half of it -"

"Thanks to the wine. That you stole."

Candice reached over and held up Ichigo's hands in hers. She poked out her tongue and licked his left middle finger with a soft moan. "We barely had any intimate time during our date! What base did we reach? First? Was that it?" She put her lips over Ichigo's fingertip, her eyes fondly looking up at his.

Ichigo felt his heart race and his skin tingle. "Wh-what are you tryin' to say?"

"I mean, darling, that I can't stop thinking about you... and all the things that you're still holding back..." Candice let out a tiny, tickling zap on Ichigo's finger as she eased it a little deeper into her mouth. "You're such a tease, big boy! What else have you got?"

"Uh... um..." Ichigo jerked his head over his shoulder as though expecting Karin and Yuzu to be standing there, shaking their heads in disapproval. He gently drew back his saliva-slick finger. "If you wanna know more about me, I can show you an old family photo album. I've got one around here somewhere."

Candice had a funny look in her eyes when she said "okay". Ichigo rummaged in his closet for the album, and he failed to notice Giselle and Meninas standing on ladders right outside his window, handing over a "care package" to their electric friend.

Giselle and Meninas retreated out of sight when Ichigo finally turned back around with the photo album in his hands. Ichigo blinked. "Hey, what are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-nothing, darling." Candice smiled and glanced at the door. "Can we look at the photos later? I wanna watch TV and have a snack with you. I'm still getting used to world of the living stuff."

Ichigo made an approving smile. "See? Normal, girlfriend-y things like that are much better..." He gasped at what he had blurted out.

Candice seized Ichigo's wrist and dragged him out the door. "I decide what we watch!"

Ichigo groaned.

Turned out, Candice wanted to watch _everything_ , from soap operas, to The Price is Right, to informercials, to nature documentaries, to anime ("this anime show is nothing like real life!" Candice had commented), and even the weather channel. Unlike Ichigo, Candice was entranced by the weather channel, gawking at it like a curious puppy.

"The clouds around here are crazy!" Candice said in the dimly-lit living room, cuddled with Ichigo, the wrappers from all kinds of snacks and candy around her. "There's nothin' like that at Silbern. And look at that lightning..." She stared at the footage of a a thunderstorm in the neighboring prefecture.

Ichigo sure as hell remembered Candice Catnipp, Sternritter T, throwing around zappy bolts of doom and definitely decided that lightning belonged in the heavens, not in Candice's naughty hands. "It snows in winter," he added. "It can be beautiful."

Candice sighed with delight. "Orihime showed me vacation pictures taht were taken during her winter break... so much snow! But you know what, I think I like things a bit _hot_ instead." She licked her lips and gave Ichigo's thigh a zap with her pointing finger.

Ichigo jolted. "Hey!"

Candice giggled. "I can do it again."

"N-no, please..."

"Ichigoooooo!" Yuzu called from upstairs. "The bath is ready for you!"

Candice leaped to her bare feet, hopping up and down. "Yes! A bath! I love all the soapy suds and hot water... let's dive in!"

"No way!" Ichigo got up and scrambled away to a safe distance behind the couch, his heart racing again. "I'm going in first, then you can take a turn right after me. That's how mortal Japanese people do it, okay?"

Candice clasped her hands behind her back and acted coy. "I don't understand..." she said in a falsely innocent voice.

"Sure you do." Ichigo carefully went back upstairs and went into his room to change.

*o*o*o*o*

"I need another bit of help." Candice stuck her head out the open kitchen window and into the cool evening air. "Ichigo's gonna lock himself in the bathroom. Can you believe it?"

"I'm on it." Meninas removed a simple hairpin from her pink locks and handed it over.

Candice took it with a devilish grin. "You're the best."

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh, what to do, what to do..." Ichigo sighed as he sat on the bathing stool, pouring hot water over his nude form, his vivid orange hair plastered to his head. Why couldn't he face the scary but exciting mixed feelings swirling in him?! Candice... she was very pretty, but she had no sense of boundaries, but she was actually trying to be a decent girlfriend, but she liked to steal and break things...

Uryu wasn't exactly the world's best matchmaker!

Then Ichigo heard a funny clicking noise at the door's lock. What the... it kinda sounded like someone picking the lock, like in a spy movie. _Uh-oh!_

The door burst open and Candice paraded in, draped in a fuzzy white towel, her own bath kit in one hand. "Ichigo!" she said brightly, slamming the door shut behind her. She beamed. "It's bath time!"

"What the -!" Ichigo grabbed his own towel and covered himself, his whole body tensed up. "Did you just pick the lock for real?"

Candice held up a hairpin. "Giselle once taught me how." She tossed it aside and strode closer, her bare feet pitter-pattering on the tiled floor. She giggled and went pink. "Whoa. Now that your clothes are _finally_ off, I can get a good look at you! It was worth the wait..." She bit her lower lip and toyed with it, ever so gently.

Ichigo scrambled back. "D-don't come any closer! And where did you get your own bathing stuff? I would have lent you mine."

"I have... my methods."

Ichigo stared. "Wait, are Giselle and Meninas around here somewhere, helping you out?"

"What a smarty pants!" Candice set down her bath kit and toyed with the hem of her towel. "Okay, here I go."

Ichigo threw his hands over his face. "Nooooooo!"

He heard Candice's towel hit the floor.

He dared to peek.

There stood Candice, one hand on her hip. Turned out she had worn a pink two-piece swimsuit under her towel. "What do you think?" she asked.

Ichigo felt himself panting for breath as his eyes savored Candice's shapely forrm. "I-I, uh... I didn't realize -"

Candice smiled again as she stepped closer. "I want to take it slow, Ichigo, and make you want me a bit at a time. Is it working?"

"Uh..."

Ichigo couldn't say another word; Candice knelt next to him, grabbed his bathing stuff, and started scrubbing him head to toe in soapy water. She hummed to herself over Ichigo's indignant yelping, and she got every square inch, including his back. Candice sighed as she ran her open palms up and down Ichigo's back.

"You're like a bodybuilder," she said fondly, their slippery skin rubbing together.

Ichigo stared resolutely at the far wall, his face red. "Chalk it up to all my training sessions."

"Mmmmmmmmm." Candice rubbed Ichigo's shoulders, then turned him around. "There, you're sparkly clean. Now do _me_."

Ichigo was sure that Candice's double entendre was on purpose. He sputtered, "Th-this isn't how it works! I should leave, and you can take your turn -"

Candice sighed. "Modest, silly Ichigo..." Then she took hold of Ichigo's left hand and placed it at the hollow of her neck, and slowly slid it downwards. "How do you like that?"

"C-cut that out!" But Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to pull free as Candice guided his hand to her cleavage, and his heart jumped as his fingertips caressed the top of her breasts. The steamy bathroom seemed to double in temperature!

"How about now?" Candice cooed.

Ichigo swallowed. "N-not bad!" he said, his voice actually cracking. His blood thundered in his ears as Candice's hand helped his own hand cup her right breast, testing the fabric of her swimsuit top. Not bad at all!

Then Ichigo's mind cleared in a snap. "I-I can't do this, Candice! I've gotta get out of here and cool off and think about what -"

"That's your problem, Ichigo! You think too much. You have to _feel_." Candice let go of Ichigo's hand. Then, with an eager gleam in her eye, she raised her hands and gently shoved Ichigo away. Ichigo yelped again as he fell flat on his back and slid on the wet, soapy floor, totally exposed. _Totally!_

Now Candice got on her hands and knees and held herself over Ichigo, sighing again in pleasure. Her sweet breath tickled his face. "You're windin' yourself up like a spring, Ichigo. You're gonna snap if you don't stop to smell the roses." Candice leaned lower and ran her tongue along Ichigo's jaw, letting out tiny tingles of electricity as she went.

Ichigo couldn't help an excited grin as he groaned in half-hearted distress. "Hey, c'mon..."

Candice grabbed Ichigo's bucket and dumped the soapy water over herself. "See? I'm bathing."

"N-not what I'd call it." Once again, Ichigo had that funny, squeaky voice from sudden excitement. He was glad that none of his friends had ever heard _that_ voice!

Candice blinked and reached around to her back. "Hmmmmmm. These things are kinda hard to operate. Hang on."

"Whoa, what are you..." Ichigo gasped when Candice undid her top and let it slip off her body and onto the tiled floor. She ran her free hand across her naked breasts, her soapy fingers leaving trails of white bubbles on her skin. She smiled. "Is this your first time getting this far? I can tell from your face."

Ichigo nodded rapidly, unable and totally unwilling to move his gaze anywhere else. He felt something hot stir in him, something he hadn't felt with anyone else before. He swallowed compulsively. "Wh-whoa," was all he could choke out.

Candice sighed again as she very gently rolled her left nipple between her soap-slick left finger and thumb. "Do I have your attention _now_ , darling? Say you want me."

Ichigo panted for breath. "I-I... I want you..." he automatically said.

"Now that's better." Candice ran a hand down Ichigo's well-defined chest, closer and closer to his navel. "Now, why don't I wander around _your_ body for a bit? Show me what you've got!"

"A-anything," Ichigo breathed. But a small part of him was saying, _don't do it, Ichigo! You're not ready. Get outta here!_

Candice lowered herself again and kissed Ichigo first on the lips, then his chin, then further down his chest. "Mmmmmmm, you taste good." Then she reached down and pinched her bikini. "How about a bit more? You ready?"

Ichigo nodded.

Candice smiled and started slipping off the bikini, slow inch by inch along her slick skin, her curvy hips bare -  
"Ichigo! Hey!" Yuzu's voice was accompanied by sudden banging on the bathroom door. "Are you all right? You've been in there for a while."

Again, Ichigo felt his mind snap back, and this time, he scrambled out from under Candice. He stood and threw on his white towel. "Y-you've gotta get out of here," he stammered. "Okay? Please. Give me time to think this all over."

Candice pouted, then stood and wrapped herself up. "Fine. But this isn't over, darling. I'll be back for you." She delicately stepped across the bathroom to the door, rubbed her feet dry, and left.

Ichigo stood there in the bathroom, his chest heaving, his every nerve tingling. That was close! Close to what, though? To what he wanted? Or to what only Candice wanted? It had felt so right, and seemed so wrong at the same time! What was he supposed to do?

He groaned and ran his hands over his face. A sentence in the Muken prison was too kind a punishment for Uryu for starting this madness! Or maybe not?

Going to sleep on a futon in his room, while Candice slept in his bed that night, gave Ichigo time to fully appreciate the crazy sexual tension between them. He was freaked out, but at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking longingly about the stunning Candice...

Candice had been right; this _wasn't_ over!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)**

by Ulquiorra9000

 **Chapter 4**

Ichigo and his friends had the next day off from school, so that morning, Ichigo lay on his bed and sent a text to Orihime: _Hey, Orihime... are you free? What do you say we go on a double date?_

Orihime answered his text eagerly: _Yes! Yes! I thought you'd never ask! Oh, I've got to tell Candice! She'll be so happy!_

Ichigo grinned as he typed in his response: _Don't forget YOUR date. Uryu is coming with us. This whole Candice thing was his idea, you know._

 _Oh, I remember... ;)_ came Orihime's response.

Ichigo made an amused noise as he typed his next message. _Just keep in mind that this should be a clean and normal date. No pervy stuff, okay? I could use a break!_

Orihime was perfectly content to help out.

Ichigo got up and stretched. He threw open his closet doors and frowned a bit. Nothing terribly fancy in there; the best he could do was a navy polo, skinny jeans, and his newest, cleanest pair of sneakers. As he smoothed his shirt, he wondered what Candice would make of his appearance. Maybe they could fix this problem together...

*o*o*o*o*

At Orihime's apartment, just before the two girls were going to leave for the double date, Candice snuck onto the rear balcony, where Giselle and Meninas were already waiting.

Candice put her hands on her hips with a wicked grin. "Guess what? I'm goin' on a double date! You both know what that means, right?"

Giselle got out a roll of duct tape and a rag, her goofy grin locked in place. "Aye aye!"

Meninas flinched. "That's a bit excessive, Giselle."

Candice knocked the duct tape from Giselle's hands. "Get a grip! I'm gonna make my darling Ichigo fall for me sooner or later, but it _won't_ involve kidnapping! Okay?!"

"No duct tape. Got it." Giselle saluted, and although Candice didn't really like that look in Giselle's eyes, she decided to heck with it, since Orihime was waiting on her. Now for the fun part!

*o*o*o*o*

"Candice! you look great," Ichigo said brightly once he met Orihime, Uryu, and most of all, Sternritter T at a high-end clothes shop in the Karakura Mall. He had his hands casually in his pockets. "Hey there, Orihime, Uryu."

"Well _hello_ there, darling boy," Candice said in a sugary voice, detaching herself from Orihime to wrap herself around Ichigo. Today, she wore a white blouse and a knee-length skirt and leather sandals, plus a thin gold bracelet and the same opal earrings as last week. "We've got the day all to ourselves..." She whispered the last few words right into Ichigo's ear, tickling his skin.

Ichigo felt his face warm. "H-hey, it's a double date. We're all friends, having a good time. Y'know?"

"Whatever you say," Candice whispered, but from her tone, Ichigo doubted she was listening. Typical!

Orihime rubbed Uryu's shoulders. "I was thinking we could find some nice outfits here, then go to that cooking class. It'll be fun!"

"Cooking class?" Candice blurted.

Orhime beamed. "It's at a nice restaurant really close to here. I can't wait to cook something yummy!"

"I look forward to it," Uryu said kindly to his date, but Ichigo was certain that Uryu's taste buds were forming a panicked crowd at the emergency exit doors.

So, once Orihime and Uryu waltzed over to the dresses and gowns section, Candice took Ichigo's wrist in her well-practiced grip and hauled him to the gentlemen's section. "Ichigo," Candice said, "I just _know_ that you can clean up and be a real stud! These clothes don't flatter your figure nearly enough." She sighed fondly as she ran her hands down Ichigo's chest, her fingertips lingering on his abs. She licked her lips.

Ichigo cleared his throat. He was trying to forget just _how_ Candice knew what his figure was like! That bath... it was still lodged in his mind. _Every... stimulating... detail!_

"Sure, let's find me something nice," Ichigo said with a grin. "Hmmmmmm, how about these..."

Ichigo felt himself relax and savor the moment as he browsed different suits, shirts, ties, and accessories with Candice, and darn it, it felt like a proper _date!_ A date date, not two horny teenagers doing... well, forget that. Today was a new day!

Candice smiled as she pressed a few articles of clothing to Ichigo's chest. "Okay, how about you try these on? I think it'll be _perfect_. I'll be right outside the changing rooms."

"Sure, hon." Ichigo locked himself into a changing room and stripped to his boxer briefs and tank top, and he tested the fabric of the new clothes in his fingers. A bit pricy... but damn, he'd look sharp in these! He hummed to himself as he prepared to suit up.

Then he heard a familiar clicking noise.

"Oh, no no _no -_ " Ichigo pressed his back to the wall, his heart pounding, his eyes wide. Anything but -!

Candice swaggered right into the square changing room, a big smile on her face, a hairclip in hand. "It sounds like you need some help in here, darling." She shut the door behind her.

Ichigo sputtered. "I do _not_! Get outta here!"

"Can't do that, darling." Candice cornered her date and pressed herself against him, and she ran her tongue down his jaw. She let out tantalizing little zaps as she went. "Your body's like a work of art! Let me help paint you."

Ichigo tried not to laugh. "That was the dumbest line I ever -"

"Oh, hush." Candice ran her hands along Ichigo's chest and let out even more little zaps, and Ichigo felt his pecs and abs twitch and flex at the touch. Candice sighed lustily as she gently pressed her cheek to Ichigo's chest and slowly crouched, sliding her cheek along his well-defined chest as she went.

"Y-you done yet?" Ichigo stammered.

Candice held up a white dress shirt. "Let's get this thing on." She slipped it through Ichigo's arms, then started, very slowly, to do the buttons from the bottom up with her nimble fingers. "You're like a Greek statue," she breathed.

Ichigo managed a chuckle. "Sounds like you've been catching up on the cultures of the world of the living."

"Like those Greek gods," Candice said fondly, doing another button. "Eros, Aphrodite... and Priapus."

Ichigo caught the naughty smile on Candice's face as he mentioned that last one. What, did she expect him to be as well-endowed as _that_ deity?! Of all things!

Candice finished the last button and held up the black slacks. "Time for these."

"B-but I -" However, Ichigo found himself obeying Candice's every word, and he couldn't help a big grin as Candice slowly pulled up the slacks, and she took her time doing the zipper. She crouched before him, her hands everywhere as she finished the zipper and slipped on a false-leather belt.

"Looking pretty good, Ichigo." Candice stood and examined her handiwork, licking her lips again. She ran a hand through her lightning-shaped green hair. "I was right: you _do_ clean up well."

"I'm a proper gentleman, then?"

Candice answered by pressing Ichigo to the wall and mashing her soft, sweet lips on his, and she salivated a bit as she ran her hands along Ichigo's face.

 _Whoa whoa whoa! Actually... this is fantastic..._ Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into it, savoring the wet smacking sound of his lips against Candice's. He felt his whole body tingle and energize. At this rate, maybe he _would_ be a Greek god!

There was a knock. "You okay in there, Ichigo?" came Uryu's voice.

Candice split herself from Ichigo, looking annoyed. "Why does everyone keep interfering?" she mouthed to Ichigo.

"Uh, well..." Ichigo raised his voice. "I'm fine, Uryu! I'll be right out."

"See you at the cash registers, then," Uryu responded. Then there was the sound of him walking away.

Candice smiled and tapped Ichigo's nose with her finger. "This date ain't over, lover boy."

*o*o*o*o*

A heavenly aroma filled the air, a scent of spices, herbs, fruits, and sugary desserts once Orihime brought everyone to the cooking class, and there were already a bunch of teenagers around their age ready to cook. Ichigo stood at a countertop next to Candice, and Uryu and Orihime were a bit further along the line.

"I'm Ms. Takade, and I'll be your culinary guide today," said a charming brunette in her late 20s, a chef's hat perched on her head. She smiled as she held up an egg whisk and spatula. "The world of cuisine is a deep one that rewards creativity and passion. Around the world, chefs have perfected all kinds of recipes using every ingredient you can imagine. For today, we'll try some basic dishes. Simple, and easy. But no less delicious!"

The students chuckled and Ichigo nodded his approval. Good; there was no way Candice would abuse something as innocent and fun as cooking! No way at all!

So they launched into the lesson. Some students' dishes ended up burnt or were too spicy or runny, but Ms. Takade didn't mind at all. She gave advice in that chirpy voice of hers, and every dude in the class was _very_ eager to apologize and promise her to work harder on their next dish. The guys' dates gave Ms. Takade more than a few warning glares.

"It's perfect!" Orihime cheered, holding up her plate of... something.

Uryu made a nervous smile as he adjusted his glasses. "Yes, it's lovely! Seaweed and rice and sausage and... are those marshmallows?"

"Yup! Try it!" Orihime offered Uryu a forkful of her creation, and Ichigo grinned and looked away.

"So, Candice," he said kindly, "how do you like cooking in the world of the living? Pretty neat, right?"

"Mmmmmm, sure it is, darling," Candice said, rubbing her shoulder on Ichigo's with a sly smile. Then she raised her voice. "Hey, Ms. Takiado!"

A few girls giggled as the head chef wandered over. "It's Takede," she said gently. "Can I help you, miss...?"

"Catnipp." Candice smiled. "I'm running out of ingredients. Can I go and get some more with my boyfriend here?"

Ms. Takede blinked. "Well, I could get one of my chefs to find what you need."

"Pleeeeeeease? It'll just take a second or two," Candice implored her. "I'll behave."

Ms. Takede bit her lower lip. "Well, all right. Follow these directions..."

A minute later, Ichigo found himself in a big, well-lit store room, with bags and boxes and jars of ingredients stacked on the shelves. "So, uh... what did you need to get, anyway?" Ichigo asked.

Candice smiled and covered Ichigo's eyes with her hands. "It's a surprise. Five... four... three... two... one. Open 'em!"

Ichigo stared once Candice lowered her hands. "Wh-where did _that_ come from?" He pointed at the platter of snacks and desserts that had appeared on a shelf. He thought he heard footsteps outside, walking away...

Was Candice getting outside help again?!

Candice made sure the door was shut, then strutted toward Ichigo, her naughty smile back in place. She ran her hand lovingly down her chest. "I think it's time for some sweet dessert, Ichigo. You hungry? I sure am."

"Wh-whoa, whoa." Ichigo was once again trapped as Candice pinned him against the smooth wooden wall, and Candice planted her lips right on his. At the same time, she reached up and undid the buttons on his polo shirt.

Ichigo didn't protest as Candice yanked his shirt off over his head, nor when she tossed it aside. Candice then brought over the dessert platter and set it on top of a box that made for a convenient table. "What do you think?" she said coyly. "Everything look yummy?"

Ichigo could only nod and lick his lips. That Candice spell... it was at work once again! How did she _do_ that?!

Candice's platter included a bowl of strawberries, and she delicately picked up a red fruit and dipped it in a saucer of chocolate syrup. She held it up and Ichigo took a bite, and he moaned at the sweet taste. "It's fantastic," he panted. He took another bite, slower this time, and another and another. "Any more?"

"Let's try something else." Candice picked up a caramel and held it between her teeth. Then she took hold of Ichigo's head and kissed him again, and she passed the saliva-slick caramel into Ichigo's mouth. She made a quiet moan, and Ichigo got the message. He savored the caramel and chewed it up a bit, then passed it back.

"It's chewy," he panted between kisses.

"We've got time," Candice breathed back. "Gobble it up!"

She chewed it and passed it back. Ichigo ate a bit more, then gave back the last little bit, his mouth still stuck on Candice's. He heard her swallow the last savory bit.

Candice parted from Ichigo and licked her lips, her blue eyes dancing. "Here. Help me with this." She undid her white blouse's top button, then another, slowly and deliberately.

Ichigo felt a thrill as he reached over and undid the rest of Candice's buttons, and he nibbled on her ear as he helped her slip her blouse right off.

Then Candice smiled wide and held her arms out on either side, giving Ichigo clearance to reach behind her and unclasp her frilly pink bra. He slipped the garment off of Candice's breasts and tossed next to his discarded shirt, and he ran his trembling fingers along Candice's bare skin. His heart felt like it would explode!

Candice brushed Ichigo's hands aside. "Silly," she said. "You've got to eat first."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said with a sly smile.

Candice took the little saucer of chocolate syrup and dribbled its sweet liquid down her left breast, near her nipple. "Here's another chocolate-dipped strawberry. Want it?"

Ichigo knelt on one knee and took hold of Candice's hips as he ran his tongue over her syrupy nipple. "Mmmmmmmm." He waggled his tongue along Candice's bare skin, the tip toying with Candice's nipple. Then he closed his lips on the nipple and carefully sucked on it, over and over.

Candice sighed with delight. "Want to make it sweeter? Try this..."

Ichigo backed away as Candice dabbled powdered sugar onto her chocolate-slick breast, and Ichigo broadly ran his tongue along her skin. She was right; this _was_ better! Best strawberry he ever tasted!

Once the syrup was gone, Candice pointed at Ichigo. "Lie down." She eased him onto his back on the tiled floor, and she sprinkled more powdered sugar onto his abs. She knelt by him and laid her hands on his bare chest, running her tongue from Ichigo's breastbone to his belly button, moaning as her tongue left a trail along his skin.

"Good, huh?" Ichigo said with a goofy grin.

"Mmmmmmmm." Candice went back for another pass, lapping up the sugar she missed the first time. She smacked her lips and made an embarassed giggle. "I've got another idea... but no, it's too naughty..."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked at once.

Candice went pink and smiled. "Heck, why not try it?" She took hold of her skirt and slipped it off. She set the dessert platter on the cool tile floor next to her and held her legs together, running her hands along her smooth, bare skin. "If you're still hungry, come over here and try _this_ ," she said, and then she parted her legs. She dipped her index finger into a saucer of doughnut glaze and drew a line from her right knee to her navel.

Ichigo swallowed. "Whoa."

"Eat up!"

Ichigo knelt and lowered his head, and he pressed his tongue to Candice's knee. He drew his tongue along her leg, licking up the sweet glaze as he went. He grinned as he felt Candice give off lightning tingles of pleasure, and she gasped and moaned as Ichigo worked his way along her inner thigh. Ichigo supported himself on his hands as he kept licking, slower now, up her inner thigh and to Candice's pink panties.

"Any more?" Ichigo whispered, his throat tight, that grin stuck on his face.

"Mmmmhmmmm!" Candice sighed as she dipped her finger into the glaze saucer and gently spread it in a vertical line on her panties, and she sprinkled powdered sugar on, too.

"Again, _whoa_." Ichigo held Candice's knees and he lowered his head, his tongue fully extended. He pressed his eager tongue onto the soft fabric of Candice's panties and started licking, his breaths coming in excited huffs. Candice gasped and groaned, her whole body slick with excited sweat. She gave off more tiny zaps along her bare skin, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Ichigo was drawing his tongue further along his dessert when _ring!_ His cell phone went off in his pocket.

"Crap." Ichigo drew back and sat cross-legged as he pulled out his phone and answered it. "What is it, Orihime?"

 _"Where did you and Candice go? It's been fifteen minutes!"_ Orihime's voice said.

"We... got lost," Ichigo invented.

 _"Lost? No way,"_ came Orihime's voice. Then she gasped. _"Wait... did you both... wander off to do something, uh... naughty?"_

Ichigo tried to figure out a response, but his silence told the story. Whoops!

 _"Well, rejoin us when you can,"_ Orihime said, her tone flustered. _"M-make sure you're presentable, okay?"_ Then she hung up.

Ichigo stood, picked up his shirt, and slipped it on. He handed Candice her bra and blouse. "We're keepin' everyone waiting," he said matter-of-factly. "Let's get going."

Candice climbed to her feet and got dressed. She took a spare cloth napkin and wiped herself dry, her face still pink and sweaty. "We... keep getting interrupted!" she said, forcefully redoing her blouse's buttons. "One day, Ichigo, we'll get our dream date. For sure!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said automatically, but now that the heat of the moment was over, he once again wondered what Candice's dream date was, exactly. These naughty flings were great, but... how long could he keep it hidden? Did he really want this, or did Candice simply seduce him?

Crazy, confusing thoughts indeed. Ichigo shook his head and relegated them to the back burner. He took Candice's hand and strolled back to the class, where Ms. Takede was praising Uryu's fish fillet and rice dish in front of the whole class while Orihime clapped proudly.

Nope, nothing "naughty" going on at all! Just a simple double date!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Perfect Dream Date (or not!)**

by Ulquiorra9000

Author's note: The most lemons of all in this chapter! Very smutty!

 **Chapter 5**

Ichigo groaned to himself and flumped face-down onto his bed after school the following Friday, his head buzzing. Every day, Candice ambushed him in the hallways at school, and she didn't have a care in the world who saw them or overheard them. Her caresses and tongue-teases were flattering... unless it got them in detention! Three times now. Three!

 _I just need one peaceful evening,_ Ichigo thought wearily. _I'm behind on my schoolwork, too! I've never been behind before!_

His cell phone rang.

Ichigo reluctantly sat up and saw that Keigo was sending him a face-time call. He answered.

"My man Ichigo!" Keigo hooted happily on the screen. "You'll never believe it: my parents are out and won't be back until tomorrow mornin'. You know what this means!"

"That Mizuho will whip you into shape in their absence?" Ichigo said dryly. Somehow, he doubted it.

Keigo shook his head. "Nope. She's helping me set up the best party of the year! Look at this place..." He swept his phone across his living room. "I already cleared out everything except for a beer-pong table, a make-out couch, another make-out couch in the guest bedroom, and a table for crazy card games!"

"Well, you crazy kids have fun without me," Ichigo said, knowing full well what came next.

Keigo pointed at him on the screen. "Hey, you're coming too, buddy! Doors open at 7:00 tonight, and I'm gonna have half the town over. Can you believe it? Even Orihime and Uryu are going! And Chad! And Mizuiro put himself as a 'maybe'. Isn't that great?!"

Ichigo sighed. "I might swing by for a bit. But I need time to catch up on some essays."

Keigo looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. "Heck no! You're comin', and Candice is gonna be your date. There's no escape, Ichigo!"

"I'm hanging up." Ichigo shut off the screen, but barely two minutes later, Candice sent him a face-time, too.

"Ichigo!" Candice held the phone at an odd angle. "Can you see me, darling?"

"Tilt the camera down," Ichigo told her. Clearly, Candice was still getting used to mortal technology.

Candice centered her happy face on the screen. She pointed at him. "Your friend Keigo told me that you don't wanna bring me to the fun party! How could you? I'm your girlfriend! I'm your sweetheart." She pretended to pout innocently.

Ichigo felt his face warm at the thought. "But, uh... do you even like beer? 'Cause there will be a lot."

"Orihime's been catching me up on world of the living stuff," Candice said, and she turned the camera to show Orihime, who waved. Candice turned the phone back and kissed the camera. "Let's go together. It'll be so much fun! I'll wear something nice."

"It's a casual party," Ichigo explained, amused. "You don't have to wear one of those fancy gowns Orihime bought for you."

"Oh, I didn't mean _classy_ ," Candice said enticingly. She licked her lips. "I'll be at your door just after 7:00 for our date. And if you're not there, I'm breakin' that door down!"

Ichigo had no doubt of _that_. "Okay, hon. See you later."

"Hooray!" Candice ended the call.

Ichigo was gonna fail his classes at this rate...!

*o*o*o*o*

Ichigo hurried down the stairs early that evening when he heard insistent knocking on the door, like there was a crazed woodpecker was trying to get in. He wrenched the door open and there stood a beaming Candice, in short jean shorts, leather sandals, a form-fitting top, and a small purse slung over her shoulder. She waved. "Darling!"

"Hey there." Ichigo smiled. "Hey, you look nice. So, ready to go?" He was in his usual skinny jeans and logo tee, and trendy sneakers.

"I was gonna ask _you_ that." Candice took Ichigo's wrist and dragged him onto the porch. She kicked the door closed and skipped across the lawn. "Let's go!"

Ichigo steeled himself and followed.

Loud club music throbbed in Ichigo's ears once he and Candice threw open Keigo's front door and stepped into the dimmed living room. Keigo had what looked like a rave-worthy sound system set up and cranked to "screw your eardrums!" volume, and Keigo had even set up colorful light makers. Plus the two dozen teenagers crammed into the place, all dancing or drinking or making good use of that makeout couch!

Candice clapped her hands. "I love it!"

Ichigo groaned. It was lost in the music.

"Well, _there's_ the happy couple!" Keigo drifted over, a beer in one hand, his arm draped over Mizuiro's shoulder. He was already pink in the face from drinking. "Lookin' good, Candice! Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, I still can't figure out how you landed this hottie," Mizuiro said with a grin.

Candice leaned on Ichigo and stroked his hair. "Y'see, when I met him, I was just so _impressed_ by his manliness and courage! And his Greek god body..." She ran her hand down Ichigo's chest, taking in every detail under her fingertips.

Chad, Orihime, and Uryu joined them. "Glad you guys came," Chad said simply. He had a six-pack held under his arm. "I was just going to show everyone my record six-pack drinking speed."

Ichigo stared. "For real? Chad, you don't usually... uh..."

"Just for once, Ichigo," Chad explained. "I can cut loose, too. Ask Keigo."

"Yeah. This guy's a beast!" Keigo thumped Chad's stomach. "Who knew he had a fun side? He oughta bring it out more often!"

Candice jumped in place. "Do it! Do it!"

Uryu rolled his eyes and Orihime clapped as Chad turned to face the crowd. "Everyone! Please watch me." Once he had everyone's attention, Chad cracked open six canned beers and chugged 'em like a thirsty Viking. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Looks like we're ready for the game, then!" Keigo added, rubbing his hands together. "Come on, there's room at the table. These two new girls are already there. Total babes. I wan't wait!"

 _New girls?_ Ichigo knew that Keigo had met every girl at Karakura high school by now, so if these girls were new to him...

Just as Ichigo guessed, Giselle and Meninas were already at the round poker table, and they waved. "Ichigo! Candice! Hurry up!" Giselle hollered. "We're playin' strip poker! It'll be great!"

Ichigo stumbled. "What?!"

Candice gave him a shove forward. "Let's play!"

Somehow, Ichigo found himself at the table with Candice, Keigo, Chad, Uryu (reluctantly), Orihime,and Giselle and Meninas. Ichigo scratched his head as Keigo eagerly shuffled the deck. "I'm not so great at poker," he admitted.

"Me, neither," Candice said slyly.

"Or me," Giselle added. "I can't wait!"

Keigo dealt the cards, and in his woozy state, he kept scattering them face-up and reshuffling them. "Okay, we're playin' draw poker. You get your hand of five, and you can trade in up to three cards. Ready? Go!"

Ichigo's first hand wasn't bad. He grinned and felt his confidence rise as he traded in just one card, and once everyone got their cards, Ichigo showed his hand with everyone else. "Jacks, three of a kind."

Keigo whistled. "Not bad, Ichigo. You sure beat my two nines."

Chad showed his superior hand: three queens. Then Uryu revealed his flush of clubs. No one could beat that!

"Thank goodness," Uryu sighed.

Keigo clapped his hands. "Well, we all lost that round! Everyone, take something off." He raised a leg and pulled off a sock. Ichigo did the same, but everyone jumped with alarm when Giselle Gewelle bolted to her feet and tore off her _entire_ outfit at once!

"I lost, right?" Giselle said, her face jovial.

Ichigo threw his hands over his eyes. "Whoa! What the hell!" But he already had the mental image of Giselle's curvy, nude form, her perky breasts, her smooth, fair skin...

 _Dammit, Keigo! You and your parties!_

Meninas squawked. "Gigi! Put those back on!"

"Too late," Giselle said. "I'm playing like this!"

"But you can't take anything else off," Keigo pointed out.

Giselle giggled. "Then I'll help other people take off _their_ stuff, okay?"

Ichigo slowly lowered his hands, his face cherry-red. He had to soldier on and play. No way he'd lose! Especially since Giselle was already naked as she sat with everyone else. Technically, _she'd_ been eliminated first.

Ichigo braced himself and played another round, and this time, Orihime's four of a kind tens won, and Ichigo took off his other sock. Next to him, Candice was barefoot, her toes scuffing playfully on the carpet. "I like how _slow_ and _seductive_ this game is," Candice breathed into Ichigo's ear. "It's like group foreplay."

Ichigo twitched as Candice ran a zappy finger along his arm. "L-let's just keep playing," he said. But he found his mind wandering...

Somehow, Uryu and Orihime won the most rounds (Ichigo was sure that Uryu was "arranging" that), and Ichigo ended up in his undies like everyone else. He'd had a few beers by now and he felt woozy, but not as much as Candice! She'd had quite a few, and she kept dropping her cards on "accident" and leaning over to pick them up. Ichigo felt himself get aroused as he kept seeing Candice's enticing breasts jiggle as she moved, her nipples dark in the dim room.

Candice caught him looking and toyed with her green hair. "You want some, Ichigo? Why don't we get out of here and have some _fun_?"

"W-we still have one round left," Ichigo blurted. Was he stalling, or giving Candice an excuse to take more off?

Yikes! His subconscious was getting ahead of him!

"Yes. One more," Chad said in his deep voice. He stretched and flexed his monster abs. "You can do it, Ichigo."

Giselle, meanwhile, stared at Chad's flexing six-pack as though it were the face of God. She drooled. "Chad, where have _you_ been my whole life?" She held her face in her hands, her goofy grin widening.

"Okay, guys! Next round!" Keigo dealt the cards, and Ichigo traded in two cards to try and make a straight. But nope! He had a nine, ten, jack, and two queens. Darn it!

Once again, Uryu won, and everyone else got _busy_. Keigo swiped off his boxer briefs and set then on the table like a trophy and Meninas shyly undid her frilly pink bra, but Ichigo mostly noticed Candice running her hands along his bare chest. "Oh dear me, I only have _one thing_ left to take off," she said into his ear. "Want to help me?"

Everyone at the table went "Oooooooh..." at that, and watched eagerly. "Do her, Ichigo! Do her!" Giselle cheered.

Meninas sputtered. "That's still not what she meant!"

Candice hiccuped and clamored onto the table, her lags dangling over the edge, her tongue on her lips. "C'mon, darling Ichigo, I know you want to." She ran a hand down her silky-smooth legs, flexing her toes.

Ichigo swallowed. Hell, why not? He was this deep into the party, he might as well finish things! He grinned and stood up, and he held the fabric of Candice's pink panties in his fingers. He slowly eased her undies down her legs, his heart doing a drumroll in his chest. Damn, Candice was gorgeous like this. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god... this is really happening! Yes!_

Ichigo slipped Candice's panties off her feet and held them up in triumph. "Is that better?" he huffed.

"Much better, darling." Candice got to her feet and held Ichigo tight. "Let's take the party upstairs. I can't wait..." She licked his jaw and let out tingles of stimulating electricity.

Through the haze of beer and the sensation of Candice's bare skin on his, Ichigo took her hand and led her up the stairs as Giselle jumped up and down, cheering. Things were quieter upstairs in the guest bedroom, and Ichigo shut the door, his heart still racing. "All alone, like you wanted."

"I know! Whoooooooo!" Candice spun in the room's center, arms out, a gleeful smile on her face. "I can spin and spin in here like a goddess. Not a care in the world!"

Ichigo laughed in appreciation, his head still fuzzy. Some part of him was yelling at him to stop this. But it was totally being drowned out.

Candice stopped to face Ichigo, her chest heaving, her skin a little slick with sweat. She panted and stepped closer to Ichigo, her bare breasts bobbing, her hips swaying. "What's a goddess without her god? C'mere." She took Ichigo's hands in hers and led him to the couch, where she threw him onto his back and straddled him, their bodies tantalizing close, just a little apart from each other. Little tendrils of lightning ran along Candice's chest, sparkling happily on her skin.

"You've still got a little something left," Candice panted, toying with the fabric of Ichigo's boxer briefs. "Let me help." She swayed on the spot as she lowered her face to Ichigo's, wrapping him in a wet, tipsy kiss.

Ichigo leaned into it, running his hands along Candice's shoulders and chest, savoring her warm, wet skin under his fingers. Hell, this was way better than their other dates! No one would interrupt them this time! Ichigo panted longingly as he ran his hands down Candice's sides and cupped his hands on her bare buttocks, squeezing gently, then harder. "I want you," he heard himself say.

"I know, darlin'." Candice hiccuped again. "I'm all yours."

Ichigo eased his hands along Candice's hips and slowly, gently, eased his hand to the space between her legs. "Like this?" His hand was an inch from her pink, wet flesh -

"Hold on, darling." Candice took hold of Ichigo's wrists and repositioned them on her waist. She pinched the fabric of Ichigo's boxer briefs. "L-let's get these off first..." She swayed drunkenly again, her eyes unfocused.

Ichigo was ready -

The music suddenly shut off downstairs and there was confused babbling coming from through the door. Candice froze. "H-huh? What'sa goin' on?" she slurred.

"I think we got busted," Ichigo said tightly.

Indeed! Ichigo clearly heard a man's and woman's voices yelling at everyone to pack up and leave, and promising to whoop Keigo's sorry butt for organizing this party. The Asanos had come back early!

Ichigo looked back at Candice. "We should get outta here, Candice. Before things get any worse."

"Worse? Things are goin' great..." Candice mumbled. Then she tumbled over and onto the floor into a nude heap, where she started snoring.

Ichigo sat up and winced. This was just _great_! He found a spare blanket and wrapped Candice in it, then put on a towel for himself like a toga. He woke Candice up and helped her down the stairs, where Mr. and Mrs. Asano spotted them and angrily pointed to the door. Ichigo bade them a meek "good night" and helped Candice out, where everyone else was already dispersing.

"I'll take her home," Orihime promised, taking Candice's hand to prevent her from running off. She went red. "You two didn't, uh...?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Just second base."

"Oh. All right. Well... good night!" Orihime made an embarassed giggle and helped Candice down the street to her apartment.

Ichigo wearily made his way home.

*o*o*o*o*

The next morning, Ichigo knocked on Orihime's front door, and Orihime opened up. "Oh! Good morning, Ichigo." She stepped back to let him in.

"Thanks." Ichigo slipped off his shoes and found Candice lounging on the couch under a blanket. "Hey, Candice. Um..."

Candice sat up, letting the blanket fall. She was back in everyday clothes, but her hair was still messed up from last night. "Darling," she said warmly. "Last night was _fun._ Too bad Keigo's parents came along, am I right?"

Ichigo grimaced. "Well, uh... speaking of parents. I think Keigo's mom and dad called the parents of everyone they caught at the party, like my dad. He was both proud and alarmed by how fast things happened at the party. I admitted the whole thing. I can't lie to him."

Candice grinned. "Oh yeah, your dad's awesome."

"Thing is..." Ichigo fiddled nervously with his belt. "I think he was right: we got carried away. Things were crazy." He saw the expression on Candice's face and plowed on. "Candice, I can't keep doing this. I think we need some time apart, to... think things over, and have a break. Sorry. But this is too much, honestly."

Candice pouted. "But you're my boyfriend!"

"Kind... of. But it was mostly a fling, right?" Ichigo tried to smile.

Orihime gasped. "But... you were both so cute together!"

Ichigo made a face. "We were _insane_ together."

Candice glanced at Orihime, then back to Ichigo. " _Weeeeeeelllll..._ okay, if you really want! I don't want to wear out my poor Ichigo." She stood up and traced a finger down his chest, her eyes lively. "But don't think that this is the end, darling! Someday, when you're nice and ready..." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll be waiting, darling. I'm not giving up on you."

Ichigo swallowed. "O-okay."

He gave Orihime a nod, then headed to the door and put his shoes back on. Now, things would finally calm down and go back to normal. For a time, at least. He smiled to himself as he remembered the best parts of his time with Candice, her warm smile, her playful laugh, the feeling of her soft lips on his...

"Oh, Ichigo," Candice called out.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Candice gave him a coy smile. "Feel free to keep those panties. A little gift..." She bit her lower lip and gave him a look.

Ichigo scampered away, his thoughts confused and flustered all over again.

This definitely wasn't over! Such was his life.

 **The end!**


End file.
